


-... .- -

by MisaoStars



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: Your tormentor is giving you problems?Then have you heard of the myth: 'Batman'?You take out a flashlight and do a certain morse code.... He will definitely appear.Beware of his cynical behavior.You need to show him your name, your tormentor's information, pure evidence of a crime, and your purity.However, if you are just framing an innocent person just for useless reasons or kill your tormentor for pleasure, the Batman will drag you to hell.





	1. A Secret Within the Newly Weds.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackFriar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFriar/gifts).



> BEWARE OF VERY DARK, HORRIBLE, HEART BREAKING PLOT TWISTS AND ENDINGS!!! Comment me some recommendations for this story. This is a story of how horrible human nature could possibly be. 
> 
> *Inspired from Funouhan*
> 
> For BlackFriar: I really loved your Batman stories! It was very good! Especially on the story 'No Good Deed'! I loved it! I'm also putting some father/son relationship between Bruce and Richard.

Lisa Frita was a very pretty lady. In fact, she was considered beautiful to all her jealous neighbors when she married to her husband, Dante Frita.

 

But Lisa was hiding a deadly secret. She never told anyone. Not even her husband.

 Why?

When Lisa was a college student, she was a one-time pornography star. They called her the 'Naughty Policewoman Katie' (She did a fake name). But that time ended. She doesn't want to remember again. 

 

Lisa was finishing her chores as a housewife and prepared dinner for Dante. She also heard from him that his best friend from high school will also come to their apartment. She was also buying beer for the two when they arrive home.

 

Finally, Lisa heard a knock on the door. She peeped through the door hole. It was Dante and a man wearing a brown leather jacket.

 _It must be his friend!_ Lisa thought.

She opened the door. Dante and the man were walking together laughing.

 

"I'm home honey!" Dante kissed Lisa. Lisa smiled.

 

"Aw! I missed you!" Lisa smiled.

 

"Man! Your wife is the looker! Whoo!" The man flirted Lisa. Dante did a playful slap on the man.

 

"Oh! Right! My name is Ryan! Ryan Teller!" The man introduced himself.

 

"He may be a bit rowdy but that's what I like about him!" Dante smiled. Ryan was constantly staring at Lisa.

 

 _What's this guy's problem?.....I'm getting the chills...._ Lisa was uncomfortable around Ryan. 

 

Suddenly, Dante's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

 

"Yes?....Oh. Well can't you... Oh alright then." Dante hung up.

 

"Who was it?" Lisa asked.

 

"My boss. He did an error on his work and he wants me to fix it. I have to leave for a while. Spend some time with Ryan. I'll be home before you know it!" Her husband said.

 

"Alright then. Be safe!" Lisa smiled. Ryan waved. Dante smiled and left the house. Lisa was preparing beer until she heard Ryan from behind.

 

"Hey.... I've seen you before..." Ryan said. He did a 'hmm' face.

"Um...We never met?" Lisa frowned. Suddenly, Ryan's face brightened.

 

"I got it! I **DO** know you! You're  _ **Naughty Policewoman Katie**_!" Ryan screamed.

Lisa stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened as her body felt cold.

 

"....What?"

 

"Don't lie! I saw you! Man, you were SO sexy! You still are!"

 

"Stop! Leave me alone! I have a life now!" Lisa swatted Ryan's hands.

 

"Well then, it will be tragic if your husband and the neighbors know...." Ryan smirked. Lisa felt dread all over her body.

 

"Don't!!"

 

"Then you'll do as I say!" Ryan pointed at Lisa.

Lisa glared. Ryan smiled.

 

"What is it?" Lisa said.

 

Ryan took out a video camera. Lisa knew what was going to happen.

 

"NO! I will NOT!" Lisa yelled.

"This is punishment for lying to your husband! Now take off your clothes sweetie!" Ryan demanded.

 

Lisa felt like crying as she went on top of the bed and did what Ryan said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ryan left as Dante returned home. Ryan did a seducing smile to Lisa as Lisa felt sick in her stomach.

"Is everything all right honey?" Dante asked.

 

"...Yes. I'm fine! Do you still want to eat dinner?" Lisa forced a smile.

"Ah no... I'm very tired. Maybe I'll eat the leftovers tomorrow." Her husband said. He went to sleep. Lisa soon laid down next to him.

 

 _Maybe it IS punishment for lying to Dante.....But I will not have my life suffer again!_ Lisa declared herself.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

As Dante was asleep, she went to her computer and was researching. There, her computer finally did a hint to help her.

 

There are many rumors about the **Batman** , even Gotham Times newspapers are talking about it. Some victims are praising this Batman while the police are giving 'no comments' with an angry face. Lisa searched about Batman even more and finally learned how to hire him.

 

1\. You take out a flashlight and do a certain morse code.... He will definitely appear.

2\. Beware of his cynical behavior.

3\. You need to show him your name, your tormentor's information, pure evidence of a crime, and your purity. However, if you are just framing an innocent person just for useless reasons or kill your tormentor for pleasure, the Batman will drag you to hell.

 

Lisa memorized the rules and went to the Gotham park, where it was very dark. She took out her LED flashlight and did the morse code with her flashlight. 

 

Nothing. No response. After ten minutes of waiting, Lisa looked down.

 

"Maybe he was a fake rumor." Lisa gloomy said to herself. 

 

However, a bottle of water was poured on top of her head.

 

" **HEY! WHO DO YOU- WAAAHHH!!** " At first Lisa was angry at the person who was pouring water behind her. Until she swiftly turned around and jumped out of fear. She backed off a few steps.

 

It was a tall, muscular, broad man who was wearing a gray suit and a black cowl mostly covering his face except for the mouth. He also wore a black cape. There was a black symbol of a bat on his chest.

 

Lisa had to admit. He looked TERRIFYING.

 

" **W-Who are YOU!?** " Lisa cried.

 

"Why are you fearing me? You are the one who called." The man said.

 

It took a few moments for Lisa to realize.

 

"Oh my god.... **BATMAN**!? You **ARE** REAL! THE RUMORS WERE TRUE!" Lisa was shocked.

 

"Yeah. Now shut up and do your job." He said.

 

"...And cynical like they said." Lisa mumbled. 

 

"Well? You called me. What is it that you want me to do?" Batman demanded. Lisa had a stern look.

 

"My name is Lisa Frita. And I want you to punish those who threatened me about my past." Lisa said. Batman raised his left eye slightly.

 

"You're not helping. What past?" Batman asked.

 

"My past as a one time porn star.... I recently married. I don't want to remember painful memories again."

 

Batman was unamused. He did a small nod.

"And why were you one in the first place?" Batman asked.

 

".....My parents were poor. They were working so hard to get me into college. But ever since that, they had a huge debt to pay. So I had to do something to pay the debt... Ever since I paid it off, my parents were happy." Lisa had a tear in her eye.

 

"...I see. What did your tormentor did to you?' Batman interrogated.

 

"He....He assaulted me. I feel ashamed." Lisa cried. Batman had no reaction.

 

"Evidence?" Batman asked.

 

"I don't have it. But the man recorded me and him together. There must be some pictures of me during college times as well. You WILL find it." Lisa looked sternly at Batman.

 

".....Alright. You KNOW what will happen if you lie to me." Batman silently threatened. Lisa nodded. She also wrote something in her notepad as well. She tore the page off and gave it to Batman.

 

"This is the name of that man. I want you to research about him. Then punish him hard!" Lisa begged. Batman said nothing and left without a trace. Lisa was left alone in the park.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FEW DAYS LATER....**

 

Ryan was in the restaurant, cooking some fish in the famous seafood restaurant. He felt tired but today was the health inspection day. The chefs are working harder than usual today.  
  


Ryan was throwing away the fish remains in the alleyway. He felt like catching a break.

 

"Tired huh. Jesus you smell like fish." A dark voice said from behind. Ryan turned and screamed in fear. Batman was just standing right there.

 

" **W-Who ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU FREAK!?** " Ryan yelled.

 

"I'm the guy who will make you think everything is fish." Batman said. He took out a strange remote control device and he pushed a button. There, the device flashed a very bright red light that blinded Ryan for a while. Ryan yelped in pain.

The light faded away, but Batman was just....gone. Ryan was looking around but relaxed soon.

 

"....Maybe my imagination. Haha...."

 

Ryan went back to the restaurant kitchen. There, the chefs were yelling.

"He's here! Health inspector is here!" They yelled.

One chef ran up and said to Ryan.

 

"Hey Ryan! The health inspector wants some high quality red snapper today!"

"Oh! Got it!"

 

Ryan was rushing to get the red snapper from the aquarium. He went to the display bar for the customers to see. He put the red snapper on the chop board. He took out a knife and struck the knife....

 

.... **RIGHT AT DANTE'S NECK. Blood splattered everywhere and everyone was screaming in pure horror.**

 

Ryan was in shock to know what just happened. There was no red snapper at the chop board. He was hallucinating the whole time.

 

"R...Ryan....W-why?" Dante was sputtering blood from his mouth. The chefs were screaming.

 

" **RYAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE HEALTH INSPECTOR!!?** " They cried.

 

Ryan screamed in horror.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"....What!? My husband....BY HIS OWN FRIEND....!? No... **NO**!!!"

Lisa was hearing from her phone that Dante was alive... but is in a terrible coma and Ryan was immediately arrested. The police were telling her the news.

 

Lisa dropped her phone in shock and heavily cried. Batman went into her house through her back window. He went up to Lisa.

 

"It's done Lisa Frita." He said. Lisa ran up to him and slapped him. She grabbed part of his grey suit and was trying to shake him but Batman was still heavy. She was still yelling.

 

" _ **WHY!? WHY DANTE!? WHY DID YOU PUNISH HIM!!? I ONLY WANTED YOU TO PUNISH RYAN!! DANTE NEVER DESERVED THIS!!!** " _Lisa screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

"No. I never make mistakes. You told me to ' _punish those who threatened you about your past_ '." Batman emotionlessly said.

 

"...That's right! Why my husband too!?" Lisa cried.

 

Batman was taking something out of his utility belt.

 

"You were right about Ryan assaulting you. But I never found evidence in his house. Instead, I found **this** in your husband's office drawer."

 

It was a photo. Lisa took the picture but there, her eyes widened so much and her jaw dropped in horror.

 

**_.......WHAT?_ **

 

_It was a picture of Lisa during her time as the 'Naughty Policewoman Katie'._

 

Lisa was shocked and confused.

 

"What.....What the f@@k is this?" She slowly asked.

 

"Your husband  **KNEW**.  _ **HE ALWAYS DID.**_ **In fact, Ryan never knew you or saw you at all. He was just a pawn. DANTE ALWAYS KNEW ABOUT YOU BEING A PORN STAR DURING COLLEGE** **.** " Batman boldly said.

 

Lisa's legs were shaking... She had tears pouring out like a waterfall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_ **FEW DAYS AGO.... BEFORE DANTE INVITED RYAN TO HIS HOUSE** _

 

_"...WHAT!? But she's your wife!!" Ryan cried out._

 

_"I don't care! I want you to threaten Lisa about her past as a porn star and then rape her!!" Dante yelled._

 

_"But.... This is too far! Just divorce her man!"_

 

_"NO! SHE LIED TO ME! I WILL PUNISH HER AND TORTURE HER TO THE END!!! I WILL MAKE THAT B!TCH PAY!!!" Dante laughed like a maniac. Ryan felt freaked out._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Oh. And here is the video camera chip of the sexual assault that the drawer also had." Batman gave a 5 GB chip to Lisa's still palm.

 

"Well.... My job is done. See you sometime..." Batman said. He left Lisa alone. Lisa was standing still for a while. Until she threw the photo and the chip down on the floor hard.

 

" **RRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!** " Lisa was thrashing and screaming as she was using everything to break the chip and the photo. She was throwing chair and flipped the table and broke some windows with her fist. Batman was hearing her screams from the outside.

 

"That was tragic." Batman said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"THE HELL!? DO YOU THINK WE WILL BELIEVE YOU!?" Detective Harvey Bullock said to the weeping Ryan. Commissioner Gordon and Detective Renee Montoya were laughing at Ryan. Ryan wept hard like a helpless baby.

 

"B-But... There was a **man in a bat suit** who took a machine out and brain washed me!! WAAAHH!!!" Ryan cried. This gave the Gotham Police detectives a huge moment of silence.

 

"Oh god.... This is the fourth one with the same story this week..." Bullock said in shock. Gordon and Renee were shocked as well.

"Yeah. IT'S THE RUMORED BATMAN AGAIN!" Gordon said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, the Batman is a little more violent and darker. I'm sorry about that if you have a problem. At least he does not kill.


	2. I NEVER DID IT! Part 1 of 2

Commissioner Gordon and Detectives Renee and Harvey were in their meeting area at the Gotham Relax Cafe during midnight. Gotham during midnight is the only time policemen could relax. They were having images out based on this 'Batman'.

 

"This is the fourth time this week." Harvey said.

 

"Whoever this Batman is, he is really good at concealing his information. What we do know for sure that he is a Gotham resident." Renee said. The waiter came up and gave the group coffee.

 

"True. But isn't the victims of Batman are worse than what Batman does to them?" Harvey questioned. Gordon looked at Harvey.

 

"What do you mean?" Gordon asked. Harvey took out a couple of files from his jacket.

 

"The first case was about a woman exclaiming she was stabbed. She was begging for help. The thing is, she was **NEVER STABBED**. But she nearly died of a heart attack. Witnesses say that there was a man in a black bat suit watching from the roof. Also, the a couple of witnesses say that the woman stabbed was very known for scamming the men she seduced for money. Many men fell in love with her but they realized she was marrying them for the money." Harvey recalled.

 

That also reminded Renee of something. Renee took out a file as well.

 

"The second time, there was an obese man who was found drunk near the police station, saying how he killed his own foster daughter for the money. The fat bastard said that the 'man in black suit with pointy bat ears' lured him to drink alcohol and made the fat guy think he was in his own house. But the Batman tricked him." Renee felt disturbed talking about that incident.

 

"Third time was when a man and a woman were found with their legs broken, due to them slipping on a puddle, in front of their parents-in-laws...." Harvey was about to say more but Gordon finishes.

 

"...But it turns out the parents-in-laws hired Batman because the young couple were attempting to murder the in-laws for inheritance. We had to arrest both the in-laws and the couple." Gordon took out a smoke.

 

"And now this." A voice said from behind. The group turned to see Detective Sarah Essen.

 

"Sup Sarah." Harvey waved.

 

Sarah then sat down next to Gordon and took out many files as well. Those files included portfolio pictures of innocent looking men.

 

"I have these records to think that these men are the possible suspects of Batman." Sarah confidently said. Harvey took a peek and nearly laughed.

 

"PSSHT! **Bruce Wayne**!? Are you breaking my balls Sarah?" Harvey laughed. However, he stopped to see Gordon and Sarah's serious faces.

 

"Actually, we both believe that Bruce Wayne is the number one suspect." Gordon said. Renee almost stood up in surprise.

 

" _Bruce Wayne 'the spoiled Billionaire'_? It can't be!" Renee cried.

 

"We still need to find hard evidence that he is though." Sarah said.

 

"Not only that, we can't arrest the Batman because he technically never did anything to harm them physically. Even if we want to arrest him, the policemen will just let him go since the Batman is doing a more excellent job than what the useless crime department is doing." Gordon admitted.

 

However, Gordon was looking strangely at Renee, who was looking at the outside of the cafe window in pure fear.

 

"Ummm.... Commissioner?" Renee slowly said.

 

"What?" Gordon said.

 

Renee pointed to the window. Harvey, Sarah, and Gordon looked to see Batman RIGHT OUTSIDE OF THE WINDOW. This made Harvey jump.

 

"HOLY SH!T!!!" Harvey screamed. The waitress yelped and dropped her coffee as well.

 

Gordon rushed out of the cafe and dashed towards Batman. Batman was just standing there staring at Gordon. Harvey, Sarah, and Renee soon followed up.

 

"You really have the guts to show up in front of us!" Harvey yelled.

 

Batman nodded.

 

"Don't resist and come with us." Sarah demanded.

 

"Okay." Batman blatantly said. This confused Renee and Gordon. Harvey put his hand on Batman's cape but Batman swatted his hand.

 

"I CAN WALK THERE MYSELF HARVEY." Batman threatened.

 

"OKAY! Je- Wait. How the hell-" Harvey never said his name to Batman.

 

"Commissioner James Gordon, Detectives Sarah Essen, Renee Montoya, and Harvey Bullock. I remember every policemen name."

 

This shocked the group. Now they feel a little afraid. But Batman just came back to the point.

 

"Now take me there." Batman said.

 

The group reluctantly does.

 

_________________________________________________________Gotham Police Interrogation Room______________________________________________________

 

"Admit it Batman. You did physically harm the victims for the past five months." Interrogator Anna Phillips said to Batman's face.

 

"Physically harm the victims? I was never near the victims Anna." Batman said.

 

"How do you know the policemen's name?"

 

Batman just shrugged. Outside the interrogation room window was Gordon, Sarah, Harvey, Renee, and police chief Gillian Loeb. Loeb was laughing at Batman through the window.

 

"HA! Finally caught the bastard." Loeb said.

 

"This doesn't make any sense.... Why did Batman just surrendered himself?" Renee suspected.

 

Gordon realized.

 

"He's a Trojan horse! He's after someone in the police department!"


	3. I NEVER DID IT! Part 2 of 2

Gordon panicked. SO THAT'S WHY BATMAN JUST SURRENDERED EASILY! He tried to go into the interrogation room. But Gillian stopped him.

 

"Wait Gordon! We need to see his confession."

"No! You don't understand! Batman just went to the police station to get close to the guy he will harm soon! We have to find out who it is!" Gordon exclaimed. 

 

"Relax! We got the bastard. Nothing bad will happen." Gillian assured.

 

However, Harvey Bullock was looking through the glass and saw that there was a little tension between Anna and Batman.

 

____________________________________________________Inside the Interrogation Room______________________________________________________

 

"Why are you doing this Batman?" Anna asked.

 

"Justice." Batman replied.

 

"Why are you not relying on the Gotham Police to fight for Justice?"

 

"You know why Anna." Batman said. Anna, in the bottom of her heart, knew that 95% of the Gotham police are very corrupted.

 

"Are you murdering people?" Anna asked.

 

"No. I don't."

 

"Have you killed people before?"

 

"No.  _I never did it. I would hang myself._ " Batman said. This made Anna stop dead in her heart.

 

"..........What?"

 

"I said  _I never did it. I would hang myself._ " Batman repeated. There Anna's breathing became erratic. Her eyes widened.

 

There, in front of Anna's eyes, suddenly a teenage boy with a blue streak in his black hair showed up. He had a tiny piercing on his ear. He wore a brown sweater.

 

"I NEVER DID IT!" The boy cried.

 

Anna felt like screaming in pure fear. But then the boy formed back into Batman. Anna thought it was just her imagination. 

 

"I NEVER DID IT!!!" The boy in front of her screamed again. Anna screamed. She fallen down from the chair. Gordon and the other policemen, who were watching through the bullet proof glass, slightly reacted. Anna seemed to be fearing Batman.

 

Gordon bursted in the room. He was grabbing Batman's shoulders by the cape.

 

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Gordon yelled.

 

"I have not done anything."

 

"BULLSH!T!!"

 

"No! NO! Gordon.... Let him go...." Anna said. This shocked Gordon and his detective group.

 

"What!? Anna... You're not well-"

 

"NO! Let him go..." Anna whimpered.

 

Chief Gillian was flabbergasted as well as Gordon, Renee, Harvey, and Essen. Batman just slowly stood up and left like it was a slap on. the wrist. The policemen were glaring at Batman as they were helplessly watching. Batman disappeared in the crowd.

 

"DAMN IT!" Harvey punched the bulletproof glass of the interrogation room.

 

"Anna! What were you thinking!?"

 

"I'm sorry. But there is no evidence he did anything to me..." Anna said. Anna slowly left the Police Department.

 

Gordon eyed at Anna.

 

"What's wrong?" Essen asked.

 

"Batman is after Anna the entire time." Gordon replied.

 

"Oh no..." Renee was worried.

 

"We need to find out who hired Batman and stop that man! Renee, Sarah, and I will keep an eye on Anna." Gordon ordered. 

 

"Then I will find out the people who held a grudge at her!" Harvey said.

 

"I think it is best to start with that  **incident three months ago...** " Sarah said. Renee looked at Sarah in confusion.

 

"Three months ago?" Renee asked.

 

"No time Renee! We need to go after her!" Gordon yelled. Renee, Sarah, and Gordon ran out of the exit as Harvey ran to the case files.

 

_______________________________________________Gotham City Central Park_______________________________________________ 

 

Anna was sitting on an isolated bench, where no one was around her. Gordon, Renee, and Sarah were hiding behind the trees so that nothing bad happens to her.

 

Gordon got a call. He picked his cell phone up.

 

"HEY! I think I know who hired Batman!" Harvey said in the phone.

 

"You do!?" Gordon's eyes lit.

 

"His name is Michael Smith. You know, the dad of Christopher Smith?" Harvey tried to remind Gordon.

 

"Oh god... I knew something like this will happen..." Gordon muttered.

 

"What happened.... **Three months ago**?" Renee asked.

 

"Oh. That's right. You were recently hired a month ago. I'll tell you." Gordon said. Renee listened closely.

 

"Three months ago, there was a **murder of a seven year old girl** and Anna was in charge of the case. Apparently, she found a suspect named Christopher Smith as he was usually absent from school.

So Anna arrested him as Christopher was begging ' ** _I never did it_** '.

Turns out, Christopher was a son of a politician and the reason why Christopher was absent was because he had to follow his father in business trips. **Christopher was purely innocent** as he was a straight A student. Next day, Christopher committed suicide by hanging himself with a bed sheet in his cell.

  **The real murderer was the girl's own mother due to Munchausen Syndrome**. The mother was mocking Anna as they arrested her."

 

Gordon huffed a smoke. Renee was shocked.

 

"Anna...never did anything wrong! The mother tricked Anna!" Renee cried.

 

"Yeah. And now, Christopher's dad is hiring Batman to get his revenge!"

 

"Not on my watch...." Gordon said.

 

There, the group suddenly see Batman walking towards Anna. Gordon took out his gun. Renee and Sarah went into action. 

 

Batman sat down next to Anna. Anna just looked at Batman with lifeless eyes.

 

 

 

What Batman said stopped the three detectives in horror.

 

 _ **"WHY DID YOU HIRE ME TO PUNISH YOURSELF ANNA?"**_  

 

 

 

Anna just looked at Batman with a smile.

 

"What?...." Gordon said.

 

Anna looked at the shocked three detectives around her. She did a sarcastic laugh.

 

" **You lied to me that you killed Christopher Smith. You gave me false evidence. You hired me to punish you. Why?** " Batman said.

 

Anna lifted her long sleeves to show **horrifying scars on her wrist. Batman could also see dotted scars on her arm as well.**

 

"I.... never felt like a failure in my life after I realized his innocence. His parents demanded to see me to know why their precious son hanged himself. I wanted to  **die** ever since. But I wanted to feel pain before I die..." Anna said.

 

"...You feel responsible..." Batman replied.

 

" _ **I KILLED HIM!! NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO KILL ME!! MAKE IT PAINFUL!!**_ " Anna screamed.

 

"I refuse. _**I do not kill.**_ " Batman said.

 

"No! KILL ME! I AM YOUR CLIENT! KILL ME!!" Anna screamed. There, Gordon, Sarah, and Renee tackled Anna to the ground.

 

"No. I will not help you commit suicide." Batman said.

 

"NO! I WILL NOT LIVE ANYMORE! I'M A FAILURE!!  _ **A FAILURE!!!!**_ " Anna screamed. Gordon and Sarah slightly cried as they restrained her.

 

"I think my job is done. Despite you lied to me..... I think you are the most pure person I ever saw...." Batman said before he left.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Anna was committed to Arkham Asylum ever since. But what tragically happened was Anna found a metal fork and she stabbed herself in the chest.


	4. Bullies always get Bullied Back (Part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is before Dick becomes Robin.

 

Dick Grayson, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, was assaulted with bleeding knife slashes on his legs/arms and with broken legs due to being pushed down the stairs three times. The bullies were five twelve year olds. Dick was only eight. What outraged the people who watched the news was that the bullies never got trial due to them being minors. This even disgusted the Police. Many of the policemen gave bets that those bullies knew what they were doing and that they used the minor rule as an advantage.

 

Bruce Wayne lost it. NO REALLY. He demanded to know the bullies names and as one policeman tried to calm him down. Bruce grabbed a wooden chair and whacked the chair on that policeman's head. The man is fine and understood Bruce's rage, but Bruce was forced to be back to his mansion. 

 

Bruce was in his mansion and slowly went to his son's room, where he saw Dick, covered in bandages and an IV next to his bed, sitting up and looking at the window. Dick heard Bruce and smiled.

 

"Hey Bruce!" Dick said.

 

"Hey."

 

"Where were you?" Dick asked.

 

"Work. Bruce replied. Bruce sat next to Dick's bed. 

 

"Bruce?"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Don't go after the bullies alone... I can take care of it..." Dick smiled weakly. Bruce's gripped fist tightened until the nails pierced his skin.

 

"No... I always try to help you Dick." Bruce said.

 

Dick softly shook his head.

 

"Don't call Batman Bruce..." Dick said.

 

Bruce had a stern look.

 

 _It is best to act_. Bruce thought.

 

"I won't Dick."

 

Suddenly Alfred the butler opened the door.

 

"Master Bruce sir? A group of detectives are at your mansion. They demand to see you."

 

"See me? In the middle of the night?" Bruce was confused. But Bruce realized. 

 

_Oh. The naive four pure detectives. Got it._

 

He decided to see them. He told Dick to go to sleep and went downstairs to see Gordon, Harvey, Essen, and Renee.

 

"Hello gentlemen." Bruce felt like he was giving them the sh!ttiest fake smile he gave.

 

"Hello Mr. Wayne. It has been a while." Harvey said.

 

 _Wow. They bought my fake smile_.

 

"What troubles you all the way he-?" Bruce said.

 

"We know you will call Batman Bruce." Essen said.

 

Bruce stayed silent.

 

 _Just act. Acting is the best way to get rid of these annoying assholes_.

 

"I would NEVER do that." Bruce tried to assure.

 

"Yeah. Like the one time we saw you smashing a chair on a policeman." Gordon sarcastically said.

 

"F*ck." Bruce mumbled angrily and pretended to look away.

 

"Look. We all know how you feel Bruce. We are actually investigating the case still. We need to ask your child." Renee pleaded.

 

"He's asleep. Don't traumatize him more." Bruce felt like choking Renee until she will plead that she is sorry in all of her heart.

 

"Alright. Then we will keep an eye on you." Harvey said.

 

Bruce felt like punching the sh!t out of Harvey's fat stomach until Harvey bleeds blood.

 

Then, Dick's sad face popped up Bruce's image.

 

 _No. I will not be like that. I will never kill. Never..._ Bruce was repeating that thought over and over. He couldn't hear what the four detective's were saying as his sight was being blurry with red.

 

" _ **JUST SHUT THE F!CK UP!**_!" Bruce yelled at the top of his lungs. That jumped the four detectives like they saw a ghost. Bruce realized what he had done.

 

"Oh.... I am so sorry.... I... I am tired..." Bruce said as he pinched his forehead.  _My fake sorry voice may not work. Yep. Definitely not working. F!ck._

 

"....." The detectives were silent. Essen saw Bruce's hand.

 

"What did you do to your own hand Bruce?" Essen slowly asked. Bruce looked at the hand he was gripping tightly on and realized he was bleeding because of his nails digging through the skin.

 

"Apparently, I was so angry that I gripped my hand to hard..." Bruce said.   _Maybe Alfred was right. I have to control my short-temper. I usually take care of it when I'm Batman._

 

"Bruce." Gordon put a hand on his shoulder. Bruce turned around to see pitiful eyes staring at him. Renee took out a LED flashlight that Bruce recognized it was from his living room drawer.

 

"Please Bruce. We will get those five little sh!ts who did this to your kid." Harvey said.

 

_**I DO NOT WANT YOUR SORRY EYES! I WILL DEAL WITH THEM!** _

 

"...Yeah. Thanks." Was all that Bruce replied. Bruce hated himself.

 

"Wait! WHAT IS THAT!?" Essen looked out of the window. The detectives and Bruce saw through the window that one of the Wayne manor second floor's room windows are doing a certain blinking... as if it was a morse code. The four detectives rushed into the room and went upstairs, leaving Bruce alone. Bruce realized what that room is. 

 

It was Dick Grayson's room.


	5. Bullies always get Bullied Back (Part 2 of 3)

Dick Grayson was using a flashlight from under his bed and was flashing it at the window in a certain morse code. Dick was so close to the message.

 

_… .

 

**BLAM** ! Dick jumped and a hand took away his flashlight as Dick was pushed down on the bed. 

 

“Let GO!!” Dick squeaked.

 

“Thank god! We made it!” Harvey smiled in relief.

 

“Don’t do it! It’s WRONG!” Renee pleaded to Dick.

 

“Let me go!!” Dick cried.

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

Bruce was all alone but he never felt that much shock.

 

_ When did he learn about me? _

 

Bruce decided to take the don of Batman and use some secret entrances to go into the cave. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Dick was crossing his arms and looked away from the detectives, who were begging him to say what he knows about the rumors of the Batman. Dick refused to talk.

 

“Please kid! We really want to help you stop the kids who did this to you!” Gordon was very desperate.

 

“...”

 

“Who told you about Batman? Dick?” Essen was using her friendly voice to Dick. Dick did not speak.

 

“I will take a look at Bruce.” Harvey said and he tried to go downstairs. Suddenly, a tiny dart got stuck on Harvey’s neck and Harvey immediately passed out. The remaining three detectives turned around and there was Batman. 

 

It was too late to react and Batman knocked them out with precision.

 

Dick looked at Batman with wide eyes.

 

_ Should I really act nasty to my own son? To be honest…. I never had a kid as my client before. _

 

“You called?”

 

“EEK! Batman!”

 

_ Do I look scary to him? How will I do this? _

 

“Don’t be scared.” Batman said.

 

_ Close enough _ .

 

“I’m not scared of you…” Dick said.

 

“You’re not?” Batman was surprised for the first time.

 

“Please don’t make Bruce involved Batman!” Dick pleaded.

 

“....I never said that Bruce is involved.” Batman was slightly confused.

 

“No! I know that Bruce will call you! I don’t want his life to be shortened! ….Or worse! I wanted to save him!” Dick cried.

 

…….

 

Batman felt like laughing. He did a ‘pfft’. Dick was confused.

 

_ He REALLY thought that I was a demon?  _

 

“I’m not a demon kid.” Batman still had his emotionless voice.

 

Dick was a tiny bit shocked.

 

“Oh… The rumors about THAT was not true after all…..” Dick mumbled.

 

_ So the children DO fear me. _

 

“Did you call me for that reason?” Batman gently asked.

 

“Well….no…” Dick looked down at his legs, that were in a cast. Batman felt like seeing red all over again.

 

“I heard about you Dick Grayson. I believe you want me to punish the people who did this to you.” Batman wanted to be sure.

 

“....Yes.” Dick said.

 

“I see… Do you know the five boys who did this to you?” Batman asked.

 

Dick was about to reach the notepad.

 

However, Gordon just swapped the notepad away. Batman and Dick were shocked.

 

_ The dart should have knocked him out for at least three hours… _ Batman thought.

 

“Dick… Stop this. We can take care of this…” Gordon said weakly.

 

“....Yeah. Last time you tried to arrest the kids, it worked out great.” Batman sarcastically said.

 

“No! We will get the evidence!” Gordon yelled.

 

Dick was still for a while. He still looked at the notepad in Gordon’s hand. 

 

“No Dick please!!” Gordon pleaded with tears.

 

“I made my decision Batman.” Dick said.

 

Batman soon took another tiny dart out and stuck it to Gordon again. Gordon was knocked out.

 

Batman took out the notepad from Gordon’s hand. He got a pen out of his utility belt and gave it and the notepad to Dick.

 

Dick wrote three names. That was it.

 

Batman was confused.

 

“I thought the news said that there were five children. You should know the other two.” Batman said.

 

“No. They never did anything to me…” Dick said.

 

“...Are you hiding something?” Batman asked.

 

“N-no! Not at all! It’s just…” Dick paused.

 

“What?” Batman was concerned.

 

Dick was looking away.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Gordon slowly woke up as he heard Renee and Essen yelling at him.

 

“Oh god...” Gordon was remembering everything.

 

Gordon stood up to see Harvey pinching his forehead in defeat as Dick was on the bed sleeping. Renee and Essen just looked at the floor, saying nothing.

 

“GOD DAMMIT!!” Gordon yelled. He tried to shake Dick awake but Dick didn’t wake up.

 

“The stress passed Dick out.” Essen said.

 

“We were too late…” Harvey said in defeat.

 

“No… I think…. I think I know who Batman is….” Gordon said.

 

“What!?” Renee and Harvey yelled.

 

Essen and Gordon looked at each other. This sort of confirmed it.

 

“I was still awake… How did Batman see the unfinished flashlight code and came to the room as fast as we did?” Gordon said.

 

“Only we and Bruce Wayne saw it…” Renee said in shock.

 

“DEAR GOD… You guys were right!” Harvey couldn’t believe it.

 

“Bruce Wayne is Batman.” Gordon and Essen said.

 

Harvey rushed out and was going downstairs to see if Bruce was there.

 

Nothing. Bullock was looking around the living room and there was no sign of Bruce.

 

Bullock ran back to the three detectives.

 

“HE IS NOT HERE! BRUCE IS NOT HERE!!!” Bullock yelled.

 

“OH  **JESUS! OF** **_ALL_ ** **PEOPLE!!** ” Renee screamed.

 

“What is the commotion!?” A voice said from behind. The detectives turn to see a confused Bruce near Dick’s bedroom door.

 

This made the Gordon and Essen confused.

 

“Oh! W-where were you Mr. Wayne?” Renee asked.

 

“I was in my study to see if there were any intruders coming into my house. Nothing at all, by the way.” Bruce said.

 

Harvey just chuckled in relief. Essen, Gordon, and Renee were flabbergasted. Bruce took a look at Dick, who was still unconscious.

 

“What are you doing to him!?” Bruce yelled as he tried to wake Dick up.

 

“Bruce he-”

 

“ **I KNOW WHAT HE DID!** **_GET OUT_ ** **!!** ” Bruce yelled. The four detectives left quietly.

 

Bruce’s erratic breathing then quickly became normal. He took a deep breath later.

 

Bruce was looking at the sleeping Dick Grayson. Bruce then had an emotionless face.

 

_ I’m sorry Dick. But you have to wait. I do not want to ruin your life more. But at least I got three names… The remaining two, they are no less guilty. _

 

Bruce went down to the batcave by using his secret entrance inside one of the body-length mirrors. He sat down in front of the Bat-Computer and researched the names. There were no records of the five bullies, which something caught Bruce’s attention.

  
  



End file.
